


Как в кино, только круче

by akino_ame



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Rinne</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как в кино, только круче

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Rinne

Виноватым во всем, как и всегда, оказался Рин.

— Хватит киснуть, давай лучше сходим в кино! — сказал он. — Или в парк. Или к морю. А может, закинем на спину рюкзаки и махнем в горы?..

«Хватит киснуть! Жизнь только начинается!» — постоянно твердил он, а Соске только качал головой.

Он не кис, как бы там не казалось со стороны. Просто его ждали экзамены, университет, выбор. А выбор у Соске был небольшим: бизнес или бизнес, и никакого спорта. Он никогда не думал, что Рин его не понимает — напротив, тот понимал слишком хорошо.

Соске не считал, что после травмы плеча его жизнь закончилась, а скорее собирался с духом, чтобы начать жить по-новому. И у него это даже получалось. Он больше не ходил на тренировки, не наблюдал за командой, не думал о том, как бы снова оказаться в бассейне. Даже плаванье ему больше не снилось. Стало легче.

— Слушай, ну хватит уже сидеть в комнате, а то так и помереть недолго.

Соске зевнул и приподнялся на локте. Рин, вошедший секунду назад, бросил на стул влажное полотенце и потряс головой. Его волосы торчали влажными сосульками, а по помещению плыл горький запах шампуня. 

— Не собираюсь я помирать.

— Да-да, конечно. Еще скажи, что тебе надо готовиться к поступлению.

— Надо, — послушно согласился Соске. Рин громко фыркнул и нацепил на мокрые волосы ободок.

— Кто ты такой и куда дел моего друга? — пошутил он и уже серьезнее прибавил: — Ну на один-то день можно отложить книги в сторону и… Короче, мне плевать, к чему ты там готовишься. Завтра выходной и мы идем в кино. Осточертела уже эта общага — одни и те же рожи кругом, так и с ума сойти недолго! Вот, смотри. — Он сунул Соске в руку разноцветный блестящий листок. Соске развернул его — оказалось, рекламка из кинотеатра. 

— Вай-ру-до су-пи-и-до, — по слогам прочел Соске, — что это за фигня?

— Ой, вот только не говори мне, что ты ни одной части не смотрел? — Рин недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — Ну это же про тачки! Гонки и все такое, а Вин Дизель просто крутой мужик. Популярный фильм, уже седьмую часть выпустили. Что? Не смотрел? — Соске отрицательно помотал головой, и Рин закатил глаза. — Черт возьми, да в Австралии мы с Расселом даже на премьеру ходили. Лори, правда, не одобрила, но что женщины в этом понимают?..

Рин продолжал говорить, а Соске смотрел на него, но не слышал. Он просто видел, как Рин беззвучно раскрывал рот, бурно жестикулировал и так сверкал глазами, что становилось ясно: на фильм они все равно пойдут, независимо от того, что Соске думал о тачках, гонках и Вин Дизеле.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, понимая, что у него снова нет выбора.

Зато Рин так обрадовался, что тут же позвонил Нанасе и позвал его с ними. В кино. Соске глубоко вздохнул и снова пододвинул к себе книгу. Через пять минут Рин сбросил звонок и как-то жалобно сказал в потолок:

— Ну вот, Хару тоже не смотрел «Форсаж» и сказал, что лучше… гм… не пойдет он, в общем.

Соске с облегчением вздохнул и даже ощутил что-то похожее на радость. Не то чтобы ему сильно хотелось смотреть этот фильм, но «Форсаж» с Нанасе и «Форсаж» без Нанасе — разница очевидна.

***  
Утром Рин отправился на пробежку, и Соске к нему присоединился. Про кино они не вспоминали до обеда, и Соске даже подумал, что Рин оставил свою глупую затею вывести его в свет, но не тут-то было.

— Давай, собирайся, — сказал Рин. — Мне надо срочно съездить домой, так что встретимся у кинотеатра.

— Я буду ждать тебя с журналом в руке, — сказал Соске. Рин бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, и Соске прибавил: — Шучу, извини.

В кино, хочешь не хочешь, пришлось собираться. Да и чем дольше думал об этом Соске, тем интереснее становилось. И правда, не сидеть же все время над книжками? А после кино можно будет зайти в какое-нибудь кафе, съесть по блинчику и выпить по стакану колы. Совсем как раньше.

Когда Соске подошел к кинотеатру, Рина еще не было. Соске уселся на лавочку у входа и прибавил громкости в наушниках. Прошло пять, семь, десять минут, а Рин все не появлялся. Соске полез в карман за мобильником, чтобы позвонить, но тут кто-то осторожно тронул его за плечо.

Соске поднял взгляд — рядом стоял Тачибана. Он беззвучно раскрывал рот и то и дело улыбался. Пришлось вытащить один наушник.

— …много людей, да?

Тачибана осмотрелся по сторонам и снова улыбнулся, явно дожидаясь ответа.

— Да, — сказал Соске.

— Ты, наверное, не слышал, что я говорил? 

— Про толпу-то?

— Нет, про то, что Рин не придет, — мягко сказал Тачибана, усевшись рядом. — Он вчера позвал меня с вами в кино, а сегодня позвонил и попросил передать, что не смог до тебя дозвониться. К ним, кажется, родственники с Окинавы приехали, поэтому Рин не сможет до вечера вырваться.

Соске вытащил свой телефон и посмотрел на экран: два пропущенных. И как он умудрился их не услышать?!

— Понятно. — Он сунул сотовый в карман, поднялся со скамьи и снова взялся за наушник. — Ну ладно тогда. Э-э-э, спасибо, что сказал.

Он кивнул Тачибане и уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, когда почувствовал на запястье чужие пальцы. Рука Тачибаны была горячей.

Соске снова вытащил наушник и недовольно оглянулся.

— Ямазаки-сан, ты извини, что я так, но… — Тачибана сделал паузу, отпустил Соске и продолжил: — Но раз уж мы тут, может, сходим на фильм?

Соске хотел отказаться — в конце концов, ему нафиг не сдались эти тачки, перестрелки и Вин Дизель, — но вместо этого вдруг произнес:

— Давай, раз уже пришли.

Тачибана просиял, и Соске вытащил плеер, выключил музыку и убрал его в карман толстовки вместе с наушниками.

Внутри они купили пару билетов, и Макото спросил:

— Будешь что-нибудь пить?

Соске отрицательно покачал головой.

— А попкорн?

— Нет. Спасибо.

Тачибана бросил на него быстрый взгляд, а потом направился к небольшому буфету. Вышел он оттуда с попкорном и двумя большим стаканами колы.

— Ну вот, теперь я готов к просмотру, — сказал он. Соске улыбнулся.

Фильм показался ему идиотским. В нем не было никакого смысла — только красивые машины, полуголые девчонки и Вин Дизель. Не самый плохой набор, в общем-то, но почему-то Соске ожидал большего. Особенно после восторженных слов Рина.

Минут через пятнадцать Соске совсем перестал понимать, что творится на экране. Ярким картинкам никак не удавалось удержать его внимание достаточно долго, чтобы он смог вникнуть в суть. Тогда Соске скосил глаза на Тачибану. Тот был весь какой-то потерянный, удивленный, или, может, только казался таким в тусклом свете экрана.

Соске склонился ближе и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Что, не соответствует ожиданиям? 

Тачибана вздрогнул и едва не рассыпал попкорн — несколько зерен кукурузы упали ему на колени и скатились на пол. Он схватился за стакан с колой, отпил из трубочки и только потом наклонился, чтобы ответить:

— Точно. Рин так отзывался о фильме, что я думал, будет… интереснее.

Соске беззвучно фыркнул. На экране Вин Дизель горестно уселся на бордюр.

Теперь смотреть стало интереснее. В зале, кроме них, было от силы человек пять. Изредка Соске наклонялся к уху Тачибаны, так близко, что чувствовал его запах, и говорил:

— Черт, да в реальности он бы давно сорвался с обрыва!

Тачибана вздрагивал и не отвечал, а только снова тянулся к своей коле и пил-пил-пил. Наблюдать за ним оказалось интереснее, чем за фильмом.

После очередного «так не бывает» Тачибана резко повернулся к нему. На его щеках играл румянец, губы подрагивали — или все это, может, только казалось в темноте. Он смотрел долго, и Соске отчего-то задержал дыхание. На мгновение показалось, что Тачибана — вот глупость-то! — подастся вперед и поцелует его. Тот и правда придвинулся ближе и, задевая губами ухо, сказал:

— Это кино, Ямазаки-сан. Тут и не такое бывает.

По спине Соске побежали мурашки. Стало неуютно, и он заерзал в мягком кресле, а Тачибана выпрямился и снова уставился в экран. Соске последовал его примеру. 

И с чего он взял, что Тачибана собрался его целовать?

Соске смотрел на экран, но ничего не видел. Перед глазами возникла картинка: вот Тачибана внимательно смотрит на него, вот смотрит на его губы, да так, что внизу живота невольно перехватывает. Вот он касается губами кончика его уха — если на мгновение предположить, что все это специально, и что Тачибана нарочно хотел до него дотронуться… 

Член в штанах напрягся, и Соске напрягся вместе с ним — и о чем он только думает?!

Когда он вновь решился посмотреть на Тачибану, то заметил, его ухо алеет так, что видно даже в темноте. Соске снова уставился на экран, где Вин Дизель эффектно врезал здоровенному парню. Тот оказался крепким орешком и не упал. Завязалась жаркая драка. Соске хотел было снова сказать, что «такого не бывает», но вспомнил теплые губы у уха и промолчал.

Тачибана был прав — это кино, и не стоило портить ему просмотр.

Соске, то и дело поглядывающий направо, заметил, как Тачибана вдруг сполз чуть ниже в кресле и склонил голову на плечо. Глаза его были прикрыты.

«Уснул, что ли?» — подумал Соске.

Вот это непрошибаемость. На экране стреляли, громыхали и орали так, что Соске не удалось бы заснуть и после двухсуточного бдения. Он понаблюдал за Тачибаной еще немного, но тот и не думал подниматься. Стакан с попкорном в его руке накренился, и Соске, чуть помедлив, осторожно вытащил его и установил на подлокотнике соседнего кресла. Тачибана заворочался. Казалось, он вот-вот откроет глаза, но вместо этого он привалился щекой к плечу Соске. 

Соске судорожно втянул воздух, сглотнул и закусил губу. Чужое тепло ощущалось даже сквозь толстовку. От этого прикосновения к Соске вернулись странные мысли. О поцелуях, о губах, касавшихся уха, о жаре, растекавшемся внизу живота…

Тачибана спал, чуть слышно вздыхая, а Соске кусал губы и не мог пошевелиться.

«Это все из-за тренировок, — решил он, — некуда девать энергию, и вот…» 

Он пообещал себе дополнительные круги на пробежке с Рином. Пять, не меньше. Он старался думать о фильме, смотрел на экран и не понимал, что там происходит. Он думал о плаванье, об университете, но все мысли возвращались к спавшему на его плече Тачибане.

— Ма-ко-то, — произнес Соске шепотом. На пробу. И тут же в ужасе зажмурился. 

Да что с ним вообще творится?!

А Тачибана вдруг пошевелился и положил ладонь ему на бедро. Прикосновение обожгло сквозь джинсы. Соске со свистом втянул воздух, да так и замер. 

Если Тачибана передвинет руку чуть выше, то… Нет. Тачибана не пошевелится, и все будет хорошо. Член уже неприятно сдавливало джинсами, молния впивалась в головку сквозь трусы. Хотелось стряхнуть Тачибану с плеча, броситься вон из зала и оказаться в туалете. Закрыться там в кабинке и подрочить.

Но Соске не пошевелился. Все оставшееся до конца сеанса время он старался не двигаться, чтобы не разбудить Тачибану — вдруг еще заметит чего, объясняй ему потом. А вдруг все это специально? От этих мыслей Соске стало одновременно и хорошо, и гадко. Гадко, потому что он вообще о таком думал, а хорошо потому, что тогда бы был шанс затащить Тачибану в кабинку туалета с собой…

Хоть бы и в фантазиях.

Уже перед титрами ладонь, к которой Соске почти привык, скользнула чуть ниже, а потом вверх, по внутренней стороне бедра, до мошонки. Едва не застонав, Соске дернул плечом, сбрасывая с себя Тачибану.

Тот недоуменно захлопал сонными глазами, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Я что, уснул?

В этот момент на экране появились титры, а в зале включился свет. Соске кивнул, первым поднялся и направился к выходу. Тачибана нагнал его, когда Соске уже спускался вниз.

— Ну и как тебе фильм, Ямазаки-сан?

— Никак.

Они уже вышли из зала, и Соске резко обернулся. Тачибана бросил в мусорный контейнер стакан с недопитой колой и попкорн и теперь потягивался, словно кот. Его клетчатая рубашка задралась, и Соске невольно скользнул взглядом по приоткрывшейся светлой коже живота. Во рту пересохло.

— Я сейчас, — буркнул он и быстрым шагом двинулся к туалетной комнате.

Он вошел внутрь, осмотрелся и открыл кран с водой, чтобы умыться. Член все еще был напряжен, но дрочить в туалете кинотеатра было слишком. Поэтому он только сунул ладонь в трусы, поправил член и глубоко втянул воздух — успокоиться.

Когда он вышел из туалета, Тачибана терпеливо ждал его у стенда с афишами.

— Пойдем?

— Пойдем, Ямазаки-сан.

В свете дня Тачибана не выглядел смущенным или потерянным, напротив. Стоило им только выйти из здания кинотеатра, как он улыбнулся и сказал:

— А давай по мороженому?

«По мороженому» Соске был не против. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в общежитие. Прав был Рин — книги, четыре стены и одни и те же лица жутко осточертели. Хорошо, что Рин вытащил его в кинотеатр и хорошо, что пригласил туда еще и Тачибану.

Они купили по рожку и, не сговариваясь, пошли к пляжу.

Было легко. Тачибана рассказывал про свои планы, про то, в какой университет собирается поступать и про то, какую специальность выбрал. Про то, что уже даже присмотрел квартиру где-то неподалеку. Дело оставалось за малым — найти соседа или даже двух, потому что одному квартплату ему было не потянуть.

А Соске слушал его и думал, почему же они сразу не решили «по мороженому»? Зачем надо было идти в кинотеатр на совсем неинтересный фильм? Впрочем, стоило вспомнить теплую ладонь на бедре, как все вопросы исчезли, уступая место воображению.

— Пошли, я тебе кое-что покажу, — позвал Тачибана.

Соске и не заметил, как они оказались на берегу, у океана. 

— Подожди. — Он вручил Тачибане свое мороженое, стянул с себя кроссовки, связал шнурки и закинул их на плечо. Ноги тут же увязли в еще теплом песке. Соске глубоко втянул влажный соленый воздух. — Так что ты хотел показать?

Тачибана наблюдал за ним с изумлением, а потом протянул ему оба рожка и тоже снял обувь.

— О, классная мысль. Пойдем.

Они побрели по кромке воды. Мелкие волны накатывали на ступни Соске, смывая песок и кусочки ила.

— А ты, Ямазаки-сан, уже выбрал, куда поступаешь? — Тачибана обернулся и прошел пару шагов задом наперед, изучающе глядя на Соске.

— Выбрал, — соврал он. Развивать тему не стал: не жаловаться же на то, что у него даже выбора не было. Соске было все равно куда, куда поступать. Главное, что теперь его будущее никак не будет связано со спортом. И с Рином.

Тачибана не стал настаивать, а лишь спросил:

— В Японии?

— Да, в Токио. Здесь не останусь.

— Наверное, это и правильно. В столице больше возможностей.

Соске и правда не собирался оставаться в родном городе. Если уж начинать все по-новому, то без багажа старых и грустных воспоминаний.

Тачибана замолчал, словно не зная, что еще сказать. Плеск волн уже не казался успокаивающим, наоборот, легкость исчезла, и захотелось как-то разбить вязкую, ненужную тишину.

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — спросил Соске, чтобы не молчать. 

— Сейчас увидишь. — Соске показалось, что в голосе Тачибаны послышалась улыбка. — Мы почти пришли. Дальше надо либо по камням, либо в воду зайти. По колено, примерно, тут неглубоко.

В этом месте берег подбирался вплотную к ленте дороги, и ограждение почти касалось высоких черных камней. Брызги прибойных волн до них не доставали, и можно было без проблем натянуть кроссовки и подняться по ним. Или перебраться босиком, даже не обуваясь. Или просто уйти домой.

— Ты идешь, Ямазаки-сан?

Глубоко вздохнув, Соске закатал джинсы повыше.

— Ты решил обойти с воды? — Тачибана подошел поближе. — Если так, то ты все равно замочишь джинсы. Надо чуть выше.

С этими словами он опустился на колени и подтянул обе штанины Соске выше, подогнул еще на оборот, вскользь коснувшись кожи кончиками пальцев — холодных, словно уже намоченных в воде.

— Что ты?.. Перестань!

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты заболел. 

Голень чуть ниже колена жгло, словно Тачибана тронул его раскаленным железом. Мысли исчезли, в голове стало пусто, и когда Тачибана позвал за собой, Соске, не раздумывая, шагнул в океан. Ему вдруг захотелось стянуть с себя толстовку и нырнуть в воду. Заплыть поглубже и вынырнуть, сдувая с губ соленые капли.

Плечо отозвалось болью, но Соске было плевать — он так давно не плавал, что сейчас этого хотелось больше всего на свете. Просто оказаться в воде, рассечь ее гребками, а уже потом — начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Ладони коснулись холодные пальцы.

— Все в порядке, Ямазаки-сан?

Тачибана сжал его руку и потянул за собой, обходя камни, к берегу. Они выбрались на песок, но Тачибана так и не отпустил его, только стиснул пальцы крепче.

— Смотри.

Небольшой кусочек пляжа с трех сторон окружали камни, а с четвертой был океан, освещаемый красновато-золотистыми лучами закатного солнца. И вокруг — никого. 

Соске затаил дыхание.

— Классно, правда? Я тут часто бываю — во время прилива эту часть заливает водой почти до самых камней, тогда брызги даже на дорогу попадают. А пока тут можно посидеть.

Много воздуха, воды и Тачибаны.

Соске не был против.

Тачибана уселся на песок, и он тоже устроился рядом. Сбросил обувь с плеча и прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая влажный воздух.

— Ой, ты все-таки замочил джинсы! — воскликнул Тачибана, снова касаясь обнаженной кожи. Соске дернулся, словно от удара, а потом перехватил его руку, крепко стиснул и взглянул Тачибане в глаза. — Ямазаки-сан, что с тобой? 

— Не делай так больше, — хрипло сказал Соске. — Или…

— Или что?

Тачибана зажмурился, а потом прерывисто вздохнул и подался вперед. Теперь его лицо было так близко, что Соске мог разглядеть россыпь светлых веснушек на переносице, желтые крапинки на зеленой радужке и рыжеватые ресницы. Тачибана облизнул губы и уже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда Соске дернул его на себя и поцеловал.

Сладко.

Тачибана приоткрыл губы, позволяя Соске толкнуться между ними языком, а потом ответил. Соске слышал стук его сердца, прерывистое дыхание, короткий стон. В голове все перемешалось, возбуждение отдавалось шумом крови в ушах. Тачибана застонал громче и прижался к бедру Соске членом.

Соске повело, накрыло чужим возбуждением с головой. Он оттолкнул Тачибану, опрокидывая на спину, а сам навалился сверху, целуя, обнимая, шаря руками по всему телу. Он забрался ладонью под рубашку, с нажимом провел по боку, запустил пальцы под ремень. Тачибану выгнуло, словно от боли, член его прижался к члену Соске. Жар чужого тела чувствовался даже сквозь одежду.

Затем снова последовали поцелуи, много поцелуев. От них горели губы, хотелось еще и больше, а Тачибана прижимал его к себе крепче, словно боялся, что Соске сбежит. Они терлись друг о друга, и Соске проклинал мешающую одежду. Тачибана застонал, заскреб ногтями по спине, и Соске понял, что нужно сделать.

— Подожди, — прохрипел он, скатился на песок и принялся судорожно расстегивать джинсы. Пуговица поддалась дрожащим пальцам не сразу. Боковым зрением Соске видел, что Тачибана расстегивает ремень и стягивает с себя брюки вместе с трусами.

Соске замер — что они творят, черт возьми?! — но тут Тачибана провел ладонью по члену, на головке которого заблестела смазка. Соске снял толстовку и бросил ее на песок. Приспустил джинсы и снова повалился на Тачибану. Член прижался к члену, и воздух в легких исчез. Выгорел. Оказалось, что дрочить самому себе и касаться другого — совсем по-разному. Лучше, острее, по-новому. Соске просунул между ними ладонь, снова прижался губами ко рту Тачибаны и стиснул их члены вместе, провел на пробу.

Стон разбился о плеск волн и стих, а Тачибана выгнулся, прижимаясь сильнее, а затем положил свою руку поверх ладони Соске.

Целоваться и дрочить оказалось классно. Вот еще только Соске впервые коснулся чужого члена, а через несколько секунд его уже накрыло оглушающим оргазмом. Руки и ноги стали словно чужими, а Тачибана задыхался, кусая губы Соске и все еще толкаясь в ладонь.

На живот брызнуло горячее, и Соске скатился с Тачибаны, но остался лежать совсем рядом, плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру. Тачибана еще вздрагивал, а кожа его была влажной и липкой.

Соске взглянул на свою блестящую от спермы ладонь, закусил губу и стиснул пальцы.

Прибой потихоньку подбирался к стопам, вода уже касалась пяток. Лежать на песке было отвратительно.

— Надо вставать, а то темнеет, — тихо сказал Тачибана, поднимаясь первым. На его ягодицах были отчетливо видны налипшие песчинки. Он подошел к воде, придерживая штаны, и принялся смывать с живота и рук сперму. — Вставай, Ямазаки-сан. Мы уже не сможем пройти по воде, придется лезть по камням.

Соске поднялся, отряхнулся, натянул штаны и обтерся подолом футболки. К счастью, ему хватило ума снять толстовку, и поэтому он просто стряхнул с нее песок и натянул на себя, застегивая молнию под горло. 

Поднимались они молча. Карабкаясь по камням, Соске вдруг подумал, что зря он вообще пошел с Тачибаной. Это все Рин виноват — позвал его в кино, а сам не пришел. Вместо него явился Тачибана, который перевернул все с ног на голову. Соске не понимал, что ему теперь делать: то ли что-то сказать, то ли извиниться. То ли просто промолчать и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Вообще ничего: ни кино, ни мороженого, ни этого маленького пляжа, огороженного камнями.

Солнце уже почти село, океан потемнел, а дорога казалась черной с едва заметными белыми полосами.

Перебравшись через ограждение, Соске остановился и обернулся, разглядывая темную воду. Тачибана тоже остановился, встал за спиной и сказал:

— Было хорошо. — Соске почувствовал дыхание на шее. — Спасибо за отличный день, Ямазаки-сан. 

Он думал, что Тачибана прикоснется к нему, но раздался скрип подошв, и Тачибана отступил. Наверное, в этот момент надо было сказать в ответ что-то вежливо-нейтральное, и тогда все стало бы по-прежнему, и они снова превратились бы в обыкновенных знакомых. Но вместо этого он повернулся и сказал:

— Соске.

— Что?

— Зови меня по имени или просто Ямазаки.

И притянул Тачибану к себе — целоваться. Оказывается, за этот вечер он успел привыкнуть к поцелуям.

По дороге с громким сигналом промчалась машина, и Тачибана отпрянул в сторону, тяжело дыша. А Соске оперся на бордюр и запрокинул голову — на небе уже проступали звезды. Нужно было возвращаться в общежитие.

Они, не сговариваясь, пошли вдоль дороги. Оказалось, что и говорить не нужно — губы пощипывало, в теле ощущалась легкость. И каждый раз, когда Соске косился на Тачибану, тот улыбался и выглядел довольным. А еще — проводил кончиками пальцев по губам, и тогда Соске хотелось прижать его к стене какого-нибудь дома, где потемнее, и снова целоваться. И не только.

— Ямазаки… — Тачибана запнулся и поправил себя. — Соске, мне тут налево.

Он указал на взбирающуюся вверх улочку. Соске кивнул. До общежития было еще идти и идти, но не просить же Тачибану составить ему компанию. Да и не помешало бы обдумать все произошедшее в одиночестве.

— Пока. — Он махнул рукой и успел сделать пару шагов, когда Тачибана окликнул его:

— Соске.

— Что?

— Слушай, мы ведь так и не посмотрели тот фильм, да? Я проспал половину. Может, еще раз сходим?

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Соске. Тачибана как-то сразу сник, улыбка сползла с его губ. — Мне и одного раза хватило, чтобы понять: фильм ужасный. — Он помолчал пару секунд и добавил: — А вообще, дай мне свой номер. Если что, лучше на другой сходим. Ты же смотрел афиши? Что еще сейчас идет?

— Новая часть «Мстителей» и какой-то ужастик. Я не запомнил названия.

— Тогда лучше обойдемся без кино, — поморщился Соске.

— Точно, — улыбнулся Тачибана и продиктовал цифры. Соске нажал на вызов, подождал, пока на экране мобильника высветится звонок, сбросил его и сунул телефон в карман.

— Ну, пока, — сказал он и пошел в сторону Самезуки.

— Спокойной ночи, — донеслось в спину.

Соске не ответил, только снова махнул рукой.

По дороге домой он все пытался понять, что же случилось с ним и с Тачибаной и как так вышло, что они почти трахнулись там, на пляже. И как получилось, что, похоже, между ними будет что-то еще? Если бы такое произошло с кем-то другим, Соске бы фыркнул: «Так не бывает». Не могут двое парней вот так просто… Просто найти друг друга.

Пиликнул мобильник, на экране горел значок нераспечатанного письма. Новая — первая! — смска от Тачибаны.

«Напиши, как дойдешь».

И следом пришла вторая:

«Не думал, что так бывает».

Соске вспомнился шепот на ухо: «Это кино, тут и не такое бывает», и вдруг громко рассмеялся. Пальцы не попадали по кнопкам, пока он набирал ответ:

«Оказывается, бывает даже круче, чем в кино».


End file.
